


Andromeda Six X Reader Tumblr Works

by UnknownGayToaster



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drunken Flirting, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Height Differences, M/M, Other, Praise Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownGayToaster/pseuds/UnknownGayToaster
Summary: I'm putting my Tumblr works here on ao3 which is mainly headcanons and some actual fanfics.ALL WORKS ARE X READER NOT OCS (all readers are the protagonist traveler just not ocs)You can go ahead and put in a request if you want.
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Traveler, Damon Reznor/Traveler, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Traveler, Sebastian "Bash" Ilahaj/Traveler, Vexx Serif/Traveler
Kudos: 13





	1. June, Damon, Cal X Flirty!Travaler

**June**

  * Honestly, it all depends on what type of flirting you use on him, if it’s sexual he’ll bite back. If it’s praise type of flirting, he has a BIG storm coming.


  * Canonically he has a praise kink (I assume with him being on the receiving end), so if you bombard him with sweet words and lingering touches, he can and will become addicted.


  * If he feels anxious and you hold his hand, entangle your fingers with his, whisper sweet words into his ear how you’ll know he’ll be a good boy for you, he’ll melt.


  * He fine with you flirting with him public as long as you don’t say anything too vulgar in front of someone, he still wants to keep some of his dignity.


  * All in all 7.5/10 good reaction, is pretty chill, and will respond back with his own lines pretty often.



**Damon**

  * This man does not care how hard you flirt with him he will flirt back x2 harder than you did with a natural 20 in charisma every single time.


  * It becomes a fun contest at times of who will fall first, there isn’t a real end goal for the challenge, it’s just a fun thing you two do. Calderon doesn’t encourage this behavior in the slightest though. 


  * Any sexual flirtations may be brought up back later as a trap card, it is hard to break this man with cute lines alone.


  * The most flustered you can get this man to be is when you catch him off-guard which is difficult, but when you get it right you get a flushed face with a tough scowl. (this will come to bite you in the ass later though)


  * 10/10 if you enjoy a challenge and someone how’s experienced with words.



**Calderon**

  * Flirting with Cal is a danger zone cause this man goes HARD, although he doesn’t give out lines as much as you do, when he does they will knock you to the floor.


  * He doesn’t need to intimidate you with much physical motion, a finger under your chin and a whisper into your ear is plenty. 


  * If there aren’t any crewmates around he can and will say the most vulgar stuff you’ve heard all day and then you remember why he a sadist ( only in a kink way though)


  * He rarely gets flustered at your comments (it is a beautiful state though), and if he does it’s usually at something sentimental. 


  * His opinion on your flirting is pretty chill, though he won’t really tolerate you flirting with others (for obvious reasons) and isn’t always too keen on others hearing how much you want him to rail you or you rail him.
  * 9.5 great flirting partner, has some boundaries but minimal ones.




	2. June, Damon, Cal X Tall!Travaler

**June**

  * June is 6’3 (194cm), so it is a bit surprising to find someone taller than him but he doesn’t mind at all. He doesn’t have a preference for height, besides he’s already pretty tall for human standards so he has nothing to be insecure about. (he’s busy being insecure about other things)


  * If someone points it out he’ll make an off-hand comment like, “yeah, I guess they are.” honestly doesn’t make difference to him since he can reach shelves with no problem. 


  * What does make difference is how you use your height to your advantage, like going up behind him when he’s in the middle of a conversation, wrapping your arms around his waist, resting your head on his shoulder, and nuzzling his neck.
  * He will turn brighten fuckin red, I’m betting on it. 
  * He can comfortably be the small spoon! He enjoys being wrapped up in the warmth of another human being, it helps him feel safe and sometimes on rare occasions even sleep better.



**Damon**

  * Damon is 6’0 (184cm) he is the shortest out of all the guys in the crew, it depends on how much taller you are than him because if it’s a 1-inch difference it basically non-existent to him. If your a few inches taller like somewhere where he’s up to your nose (6’5 I guess) he’s hella into it.


  * He won’t take your height seriously, he’ll ask for you to reach for a shelf he can clearly reach if he just stretches his arm out more (fuckin ass)


  * He is also a small spoon and it is your legal obligation to cuddle with him in bed. Jokes aside, he does like being given soft affection such as cuddles.
  * But do not be fooled, Daemon can take control no matter what your stature is, he will pull you down to his level and pin you to the wall.



**Calderon**

  * This man gives no fucks he is 6’3 (193cm), you’re taller than him? Good for you, cause it won’t change anything about your relationship, it certainly makes him feel better cause you’re required to listen to whatever he tells you to do. (he’s the captain, it’s not a kink he swear-)


  * If you’re easily weak in the knees by flirtatious comments you will perish by his hand, although he doesn’t have a preference for height since tall, short, or average he finds it nice.


  * Besides, he simps for personality not looks, and damn do you have a tasty personality to somehow be into this emotionally blocked blondie.


  * A bonus that he does find about your height is the idea of pulling you down by the shirt to his eye level and making out with you....intensely. 
  * Just to pull you down a peg, nothing more, it’snotlikehethinksaboutitconstantly, no definitely not…




	3. June X Drunk!Traveler praising him

_Whether or not your a light drinker or not doesn’t matter now, you are drunk beyond belief and your Lover has to take care of you. Problem is you don’t seem to care what words are coming out of your mouth._

**June**

**SFW**

  * June is concerned at how this could have happened, but that’s not as important as getting you back to your room when you’re already half-way on the floor.


  * He picks you up bridal style since you piggyback riding him isn’t an option since you have almost no control over your upper body, he does find it odd when you grasp his cheeks with your palm.


  * “God you’re so pretty, I can’t believe I got someone like you!”


  * He smiles hard hearing you saying that, he feels like you’re genuinely saying that from the heart.


  * He doesn’t expect you to keep going with giving compliments all the way to your room, but you do.


  * You getting handsy with him like caressing his cheeks, rubbing the sides of his neck, he really starts getting flustered.


  * While all this touching is happening (which he loves btw), your telling him how much you love him and how great you think he is.
  * It makes him feel more human, he doesn’t know what he did to deserve someone as incredible as you.



**NSFW**

  * June picks you and you bury your face into his neck, which he thinks to be something quite cute, until you whisper into his ear.


  * “You’re such a _good boy_ you know that, right?”


  * His face is completely red, hoping to god that none of the other crewmates noticed his horny distress.


  * He immediately has another goal in mind with your new enthusiastic praise. Go to your room to deal with this.


  * But boy is the ride there rough, you placing well-located kisses on his neck, whispering all the things you’d do to him, he questions how the two of you even made it into the room. 


  * He drops you on the bed, whether or not he’s the one who gets railed doesn’t matter cause he’s gonna be the one whimpering, moaning, and groaning by the end of the night.


  * With you kissing all of his scars, groping his well-formed chest, dragging your fingers into his light locks, feeling all of his body bit by bit. 


  * He loves how weak in the knees you make him feel. 




	4. June, Damon, Cal, and Bash X Gen Z Traveler

**Traveler: “Not to sound gay but I’d definitely smooch you.”**

**June**

  * Poor boy is so confused, there are two questions colliding in his mind.


  * First, you actually want to kiss him?? Second, how would that not count as gay?? Unless you’re saying you wanna kiss him in a friend way?


  * He is mainly confused, but won’t speak his mind besides asking you to clarify what you meant.


  * Please explain it to him, he’ll probably overthink it if you don’t and honestly, no one wants that. Having a sad June is something no one wants and Ryona will hound you for it.


  * If you explain it to him well enough, he will be very pleased and might even flush a bit
  * _“I’d like to kiss you too.”_



**Damon**

  * It takes him a second to process what you just said, but when he does he hits you back with a,


  * “Nah, I’d only kiss you if it’s in a gay way.”


  * When asked why not, he purses his eyebrows at you.


  * “There’s no point to do it if it’s not.”


  * You’re only options are to stand your ground (which won’t work and will enviably bring you to the second option) and agree to say what if you wanted to kiss him in a gay way. 


  * At that point, he lets out a huge smirk and responds with cornering you into a wall 
  * _“Well, in that case, go for it.”_



**Calderon**

  * “What?”


  * Confused at what the hell you just tried to tell him, when he finally processes and understands he honestly just gives you a look of disapproval.


  * “I don’t kiss people who I consider to be platonic.”


  * Very straight-forward, won’t take a little gay kiss it’s either fully romantic or non at all, this man does not keep his heart on his sleeve.


  * If you ask for a kiss in a gay way DING DING MY FRIEND, you’ve won a special prize ~


  * You feel him tower over you, even if you yourself are taller than him, he gives a dominant vibe as if he’s the one in control of the situation as he usually is.
  * _“I wouldn’t mind you going for it right here, in that case, stowaway.”_



**Bash**

  * He immediately understands what you mean and grabs your hand, gently squeezing it in a comforting manner. His response immediately after is,


  * “What if I wanna kiss you in a gay way though?”


  * You know in your mind that it’s not a question and if anything it’s a statement, with the affectionate smile on his face you can see his confidence in his answer.


  * He’s correct in his confidence seeing as the only option you have left is to agree that you’d be okay with kissing in a gay way. (besides you don’t wanna break his heart now would you?)


  * _“I sure hope so! It would real weird to kiss you all over in a friend way.”_



**Author's Note:**

> You can go request something in the comments if you want and I'll reply if I find the request acceptable or not.  
> NSFW IS ALLOWED  
> But no OCS since there's already a lot of fics like that around. (making a traveler more specific is allowed ex: flirty traveler)  
> Make things specific for the request if possible. (NOT: June X GN! Traveler, DO: June X GN! Traveler who tends to his injuries after a fight)


End file.
